No Time For Sleep
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Alvin's plan to wake up Dave goes awry it so many different ways, but he's determined to cause some form of mayhem. Please Enjoy!


While Dave Seville always liked to sleep late, it was a very hard thing to accomplish with three young boys. But they're not the normal young boys you would think of. They're names are Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. These boys are chipmunks that can talk and sing. So, sleeping late wasn't an option...

Alvin woke up first, pushing and shaking his younger brothers to try and get them up as well.

"Come on, guys! We gotta wake up Dave!"

Theodore slowly opened his eyes, while Simon was still sleeping.

"What is it, Alvin?" Theodore said in his very innocent voice.

"We have to wake up _Dave_! How many times do I have to say it?"

"But... why?" Theo rubbed his eyes.

"Because I..." Alvin paused, "Because it's fun?"

Theodore gave him a look and laid down next to Simon again, pulling the blanket over himself.

"No, come on, Theo! Maybe Dave has somewhere to go, and he'll be late," Alvin tried to reason with him. Alvin couldn't think of any other reason to wake up Dave, except for his boredom.

Well, it was partly because of his boredom. Most of Alvin's explanation for wanting to bother his 'dad' was because he had a nightmare that night. It was usually Theodore who had nightmares, and he would go sleep with Dave for the remainder of the night. But Alvin could never admit to having a nightmare and go to sleep with Dave afterwards, even though he was terrified. So, Alvin decided that if he couldn't sleep, no one could.

The eldest of the Chipmunks shook Simon's shoulder, trying to get him up.

"Simon! Come on, Si. Help me wake up Dave."

Simon didn't look like he was waking up any time soon. Alvin frowned.

"Oh my gosh! There's a fire! Fire! Fire! FIIIIRE!" Alvin screeched in his youngest brother's ear. Theodore sprang up, breathing heavily. His eyes were darting around, searching for Alvin's imaginary fire.

"Alvin! Where's the fire?"

"It's going to cover the whole room unless we go into Dave's room right now!"

That was enough to make Theodore jump off of the chair they slept in and scurry off into Dave's room. Alvin was about to follow him, but then he saw Simon still asleep. He figured that Theo wouldn't start without him, so he stayed behind to wake his brother up.

"Simon?" Alvin said in a whisper, leaning close to his brother. Simon's eyes were closed and his breathing was normal. Alvin thought of blasting music in his ear, but he knew Simon well enough. That guy could sleep through a nuclear explosion. To wake Simon up, he would have to do something to him using _physical _means. Still, Alvin didn't want to hurt his brother.

"Hey, Si?" Alvin sat next to Simon's sleeping form. He grinned mischeivously as he poked Simon's side. The younger of the two didn't react much to that. So, Alvin dug all of his fingers into Simon's sides and ribs. Alvin saw his brother's lips twitch into a smile and he began flinching, slowly coming out of his sleeping state.

In one motion, Simon awoke, laughing.

"Whahahat the-?" he laughed. Alvin stood over him, laughing as well.

Simon didn't have his glasses on, so he couldn't see who was tickling him.

"Morning, Simon!" Alvin greeted him. Now Simon knew who it was. He started blindly swinging his arms through the air, trying to make his older brother stop his assault on his body.

"Alvihihin! Stahp!" Simon begged. Alvin willingly obeyed, leaving the tallest Chipmunk lying on his back. Simon sat up when he calmed down and rubbed his eyes.

"Might I ask what all of that was for?" Simon squinted his eyes to try and view Alvin better. He felt something plastic and hard slip around both of his ears, and he could suddenly see again. Simon pushed his glasses further up his nose, and saw Alvin smiling at him.

"Thanks," Simon said, "Why did you wake me up?"

Alvin paused to think of that reason for a second before saying, "I wanted to wake everyone up."

Simon rolled his eyes as he said, "And Dave was okay with this?"

"Well, I haven't gotten to him yet... Heh."

"No."

"What?"

"No. I know that you want me to help you. And my answer is no, Alvin."

"Oh, come on, Si. It'll be fun!" Alvin crawled closer to Simon.

"So, Dave yelling at us is suddenly _fun_?"

"He won't be _that_ mad."

"Well, you can't force me to."

"Who says I can't?"

"I do... And, by the way, where is Theodore?" Simon looked around the room from the chair he was on.

"Oh, I told him there was a fire and he ran into Dave's room."

Simon gave Alvin a disapproving look, then he shook his head.

"You're gonna get him hurt one day, Alvin."

"I am not! Who's older and more responsible here, huh?" Alvin smiled cockily at Simon.

"Um, well I'm more responsible... definitely. But you_ do _have an age advantage over me," Simon returned.

"Well, come on, then, Mr. Responsible! We have to wake up Dave!" Alvin jumped off the chair and started running towards Dave's room. Simon sighed, but followed him.

"Wakey wakey, Davie!" Alvin burst through the door saying that at the top of his tiny lungs. But his enthusiasm was slowed down when he saw a sleeping Dave with a sleeping Theodore on the bed.

Simon entered the room then and laughed at Alvin's face.

"Hey!" Alvin yelled at Simon for laughing.

"Guess your plan isn't going to work out."

"It totally is!" and with that, the red clad Chipmunk jumped onto Dave's bed and bounced up and down.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Alvin repeated, while jumping. That just made Theodore wake up.

"Oh... Hi, Alvin! I'm so happy that you didn't get hurt in the fire," Theo crawled over to Alvin. Simon, still on the floor, giggled.

"There was no fire, Theo. I just said that to wake you up," Alvin said in a bored tone, still jumping. Theodore looked confused.

"But, wh-why would you do that, Alvin?"

"I don't know! I just did... WAKE UP!" Alvin screamed. Dave snored once and rolled onto his back.

"Alvin, I don't think you should yell so loud," Theodore advised his brother. Alvin stopped jumping on the bed and just looked at his youngest brother.

Simon sensed that something was about to go wrong, so he made his way up the bedpost and onto the mattress. He stood in front of Alvin immediately when he saw that he had the urge to punch Theodore.

"Woah woah woah. Don't even think about it, Alvin," Simon placed his hands on Alvin's chest.

"Is he really-?" Alvin gestured to Theodore. Simon was sure that what Alvin wanted to say after that wasn't going to be nice.

"Theo, don't listen to him," Simon said to Theodore.

"Dave, wake up! Simon's hurting me!" Alvin suddenly screamed, making Simon cringe. He jumped back from Alvin, just in case their 'father' woke up.

"That wasn't nice, Alvin," Simon glared at him.

"Well, it got you off of me, didn't it?"

Simon was quiet. Theodore walked over to one of his older brother's, standing next to him.

"Why does Alvin want to wake up Dave so bad?"

"I... don't know, Theo. There's probably a whole other story we're missing."

They both watched from the foot of the bed as Alvin was now jumping on top of Dave. That made the human stir from his sleep. Simon encouraged Theodore to leave the room with him, just in case Dave got mad. They made it to the door when they heard a loud groan.

"Simon? Theodore? What're you guys doing?" Dave rubed his eyes. Simon turned around, searching for Alvin. He was no where to be seen. Not. Cool.

"Oh, um... hehe. Morning, Dave. We were just checking to see if you were awake, and look at that! I guess you are, so, uh... Bye!" Simon tried to leave again, but he was stopped once more by the accusing tone of his 'dad' saying his name. Simon's ears drooped and he faced Dave again. Theodore was just looking from Simon to Dave. Dave wagged his finger to summon Simon closer to himself. Simon sighed and scurried back to the bed.

"You too, Theodore," Dave looked at his youngest 'son'. Theodore soon joined his brother on the bed. Simon was still looking around the room to see where Alvin went.

"Why did you wake me up? You never do things like this, Simon. I'm honestly very surprised," Dave spoke to the bespeckled Chipmunk. Simon was thinking of how to respond to that.

"I, uh..." Simon brought his fingers to his mouth in thought, "I wanted to wake you up..."

"Yeah. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Simon..."

"Because... because I was hungry?"

Simon heard a snort of laughter coming from somewhere.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Dave bought it. Simon's jaw dropped, but he quickly regained control of his face.

"Yeaaah. Theo was hungry, too. Sorry, Dave."

"It's okay, Simon. I was just wondering why you couldn't tell me that originally."

"I," Simon drawled out that syllable, "don't know either."

"Come on. I'll make you guys waffles," Dave stood up and walked out of the room.

"Thanks, Simon!" Theodore excitedly followed Dave out of the room.

"Yeah, thank yooou, Simon!"

Simon heard the familiar sound of his older brother's voice. He turned around to see Alvin running his way on the bed.

"Yeehoo! Waffles!" Alvin cheered, but just as he was about to jump off the bed something caught him by the hood of his sweater.

"Oh no you don't," Simon yanked his brother back.

"Ouch!" Alvin popped back up and faced Simon, "What gives, Si?"

"What gives? Heh, what gives? Oh, I dunno. Maybe the fact that I took the fall for what _you _did," Simon accentuated the 'you' with a poke to Alvin's chest. Then he folded his arms over his chest with a scowl on his face.

"Hey, you could've easily told on me. Sooo... that was all _you_, bro," Alvin returned the poke.

"I was trying to save your butt from getting in trouble!"

"And I appreciate that."

"But... you..." Simon couldn't form the right words to say to his brother. Instead, he just grabbed a handful of the fur on the top of his head and screamed in frustration. He plopped down onto the bed and had his head bent over his knees.

Alvin looked scared. He never saw his brother lose it like that. And the weird thing was that he didn't even say anything. Alvin carefully sat next to him.

"Simon?" Alvin said in the sweetest tone possible. He gently placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Thankfully, Simon didn't protest.

"You okay, Si?"

Simon didn't look up or respond.

"Okay... well, I'm gonna go eat some waffles if nothing's wrong."

Alvin stood up experimentally to see if Simon would do anything. He took it one step further by taking steps toward the edge of the bed, looking back at Simon.

"Here I go," Alvin said again. He jumped off the bed and onto the floor. Simon didn't move.

Alvin was getting annoyed by this response to his actions. He opened the door a little bit so it made a creaking noise.

"Bye," Alvin said before he shut the door, still staying inside. It was then he knew that he fooled Simon. Because, thinking he was alone, Simon whined.

"Why do _I _always get in trouble for what _he _does? He's the worst brother ever," Simon lifted his head up so his chin was resting on his knees. His eyes were glassy. Simon moved his glasses so he could rub his eyes and get rid of the tears quickly filling them.

Alvin was very hurt hearing those words. He stealthily crawled back to the bed. Simon had his back to the door, so he didn't see Alvin. The red clad Chipmunk didn't want Simon to know he heard him. Maybe he could figure out a way to change his younger brother's mind.

Alvin made himself look happier as he straightened himself. Then he lunged himself forward at Simon, screaming as he did so.

"Haha! Gotcha!" Alvin cheered. He knocked Simon down so he was on top of his brother. Simon was lying on his stomach, glasses askew on his face. He sniffled and wiped his eyes once more.

"Alvin, leave me alone."

"No way, bro! I gotcha! You thought I left... but I didn't!" Alvin laughed, poking Simon in his side. Simon squeaked.

"Alvin! Go awahahay!" Simon didn't want to laugh as he felt fingers wiggling on his sides. He bured his face into Dave's blanket so his laughs would be muffled. Alvin saw that and flipped him over onto his back.

"Who's the best brother in the world?" Alvin teased, hoping that wasn't too obvious. Simon bit his lip to not laugh.

"Come on, Si. I'm not stopping until you tell me."

"Tell you whahahat?" Simon shot his hands to cover his mouth when he laughed.

"That I'm the bestest brother in the world."

Simon's eyes widened when he felt Alvin's fingers go to work on his stomach, even going as far as to lift up his sweater and tickle his exposed belly. Simon snorted before laughing like crazy.

"No! Stahahap it, Alvin! Please!"

Simon tried to shove his brother's hands away, but it was no use. Alvin laughed every time he got Simon to squeak when he got his hands right into Simon's belly.

"Stopitstopitstopit! Dave!" Simon screamed when he finally caught Alvin's hands in his own. The two wrestled on the bed, each trying to free their hands.

"Aha!" Simon said when he got a chance to pin Alvin on his back, hands held above his head. Both were smiling and breathing heavily.

"S-So... I'm still the b-best brother e-ever, right?" Alvin breathed out.

"Umm... no," Simon smiled before attacking his older brother with tickles. Alvin burst into hysterical laughter immediately. But this time, when Alvin said to stop, Simon listened.

"Si-Simon! Ahaha! Stop! Stahp it, pleehehease!"

Simon released Alvin's hands and got off of him.

"_I _am the best brother," Simon said smugly.

Alvin, still breathless, giggled at that.

"You are. But I think I'm an even better brother."

Simon smiled at Alvin and pushed his glasses further up his nose. The older of the two stood up and stood next to Simon. He draped an arm over his shoulder, which was hard to do since he was shorter.

"Wanna go eat some waffles now, Si?"

"Yeah," Simon looked at the floor with a guilty expression, "Look, Alvin. There's something I said before that-"

"I know, I know. You didn't mean it, you were just angry, and you're sorry. Now let's eat!"

Alvin jumped off the bed and left the room through the crack the door made.

Simon stood on the bed, still processing what just happened. His face contorted from confused, to realization, to anger, then finally into a smile. In the next second, he heard Dave yell...

"ALVIIIN!"

That was Simon's cue to enter the kitchen.


End file.
